Toothache
by zelda3469
Summary: Eugene's April Fool's day prank hadn't gone according to plan. Rather, it had been a total disaster. If only he had pitted those stupid olives. Written for CSakuraS in the 2018 Ghost Hunt Exchange.


**Written for CSakuraS in the 2018 Ghost Hunt** **Exchange.**

"You know," Luella sighed, looking to the elder of her two sons, "he's going to be in quite a bit of pain for the next few weeks." She shifted slightly in the world's most uncomfortable chair as she combed a few strands of blonde hair back behind her ear. "He was lucky they didn't need to do a bone graft."

"Yeah…" Gene said, more focused on the magazine in his hands than the conversation. He really didn't want to talk about Noll's condition at that moment… Really, it was pretty much his fault. Of course, Gene hadn't intended for Noll to break a tooth, or three. He was only playing a little prank on his brother, just to tick him off… Obviously, Gene did just a bit more than sour his brother's mood for a few hours.

April Fool's had just been a total disaster that year. It was the one day of the year Gene looked forward to most, though he doubted he would ever consider it his favorite holiday ever again. It hadn't mattered how innocent his intentions had been, or that he had only been looking to get a good laugh, Noll had still gotten hurt.

As he turned a glossy page, Gene frowned. He honestly felt quite stupid for his mistake. Had he just used his brain for half a second, he doubted Noll would have been getting dental implants. Why he hadn't recalled that fresh olives should have been pitted… Gene shook his head. He usually thought his pranks through, especially when pranking Noll. Gene absolutely _hated_ causing someone else serious injury, Noll in particular.

It should have been funny to watch as his brother spat out a mouthful of olives, and mutter about how stupid and pointless pranks were. The irony that Noll disliked olives despite his name should have been amusing, but it wasn't. It had all gone seriously wrong all because Gene forgot to remove the damn pits…

The memory of Noll unsuspectingly biting down into a sandwich wrap filled with olives made Gene's skin crawl. Noll had been so unsuspecting, and then there had been a loud, bone chilling crunch. Gene had heard it from across the table, before Noll had even had the opportunity to bring a hand to his mouth. That was when Gene's wide grin had vanished, and a dazed expression took over the contour of his face.

Following the sudden surprise of having one's teeth shattered, Noll had understandably been furious. Martin had to actually grab Noll while at the table to keep him from nailing Gene with his fist. Gene was sure Noll had taken aim for his mouth. It would have been fair, and even a little cliche - a tooth for a tooth… And Gene felt it would have been a well deserved punishment for his error. Gene certainly would have felt a little better about the whole situation had Noll actually been given the opportunity to knock his teeth out.

Three teeth… Three. That's what Gene's blunder had cost Noll. One upper central incisor, one upper lateral incisor, and one lower lateral incisor. They were all front teeth… His smile, rare as it was, wasn't going to look the same ever again. Sure, the implants would have made Noll look normal again, however, there was still going to be a difference, even if only slight. Gene was positive that he would have noticed it, and there was absolutely no doubt that Noll would have observed the difference as well.

Noting her son's sudden change in demeanor, Luella reached out and took his shoulder, "It was an accident. Don't beat yourself up too much, Gene. Noll knows you didn't mean him any harm."

"That doesn't change anything, Luella," Gene tightened his hold on each side of the magazine. As the papers crumpled in his hands he snapped his head to the side and gave his mother a serious look. "This type of damage is permanent. It doesn't matter that it was a mistake, or that Noll's getting implants… I _ruined_ his teeth. They won't ever be the same."

"Sweetheart, everything will be-"

"No it won't!" Gene raised his voice. "Noll will never forgive me for this!"

Luella frowned, "That isn't true."

The fourteen year-old gave the woman on his left an icy, hard look, "You don't really know him. You never have. Noll has never forgiven anyone for anything the least bit serious. He may seem indifferent about it later, but I can promise you that it will change how he is with me. He'll be more...distant, and far less trusting."

She hadn't expected Gene to speak with such a sharp tone, nor had she expected him to accuse her of not really knowing Noll… Those words had cut through Luella like a searing hot knife through butter... Sure, Noll was certainly not an open person, but Luella was sure she had gotten to know him rather well… Noll and Gene had been _her_ children for seven years, after all. She had done everything in her power to try and understand them, and be the best mother possible…

"Gene, dear," Luella began, offering a warm smile, "do you remember when Martin and I told you we were afraid that Noll didn't care for us?"

Huffing, Gene returned his narrowed gaze to the magazine in his hands, "Of course I do."

Luella's smile widened as she continued in a gentle, motherly tone, "You said if we kissed his cheek, and he didn't hit us, he was fine with us."

"I know. And that's true, but this isn't something Noll would just...put up with for the sake of someone he cares about. He's physically damaged."

"But it was an accident. Sure, Noll was quite...furious initially. I'm sure you would have been as well, had you been in his position, but I'm sure he will forgive you. He always does, Gene, because he cares about you. I mean, I understand that you two are much closer to each other than Martin and myself, that's obvious. I'm not so sure there is anything you could do that would make him push you away, for the long term. Really, he only ever genuinely smiles when you're around, and he only allows you to see that softer, 'fun' side on a somewhat regular basis," She held up a finger when her son looked as if he were about to retort. "And don't tell me he doesn't, I've seen it! I'm much more observant than either of you think!"

As Gene's brow twitched, the harsh expression on his face fell away. Tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Noll had always told him crying was for the weak… Noll had told Gene that since they were small children...following the one time Gene actually witnessed his brother weep.

"I… Mother, I'm afraid that might change… I don't want how Noll sees me, or treats me, to change. I… I like the way things are...were?" Gene shook his head. "Others that have hurt him somehow, the way he saw them changed. I've been in his head, so I know that for a fact."

"But those were all pumpkins and non-pumpkins, right? They weren't in Noll's special category, were they?"

Sighing heavily, Gene answered, "No… They were all non-pumpkins, and he dropped them to pumpkin level… But what if he starts to think about me like a non-pumpkin?! And then maybe a pumpkin… Oh god, what would I do?!"

"You really are an idiot if you think I would ever consider you a pumpkin or a non-pumpkin," came a tired, sore Noll.

Both Luella and Gene looked back to see him standing in the doorway, holding a bag, as well as a slip of paper with a prescription for some serious painkillers. Gene dropped the magazine he had been reading, surprised by Noll's sudden appearance. He was totally shocked for a second time when Noll offered him a cheeky smile, showing off his teeth.

"Oh my god! They got them fixed that quickly?! I thought it was supposed to take months or something!" Gene cried, leaping up from the chair he had been occupying for a little over two hours.

"It is," Noll stated. "All they did was pull the remainder of each tooth and insert artificial roots. I'll have to come back in a few months for abutments, and a week or two following that procedure, I'll be able to get them crowned."

"Huh? But...you have teeth now! What...how?" Gene stuttered.

Luella placed a hand on Gene's shoulder while Noll rolled his eyes. Quietly, Luella whispered to Gene, "Those are dentures, darling."

Looking from his mother, and then to Noll, Gene nodded slowly, "Oh…" He then smiled, amused. "So, Noll has old people teeth now!"

Stepping closer to his family, more than ready to return home, Noll spoke coyly, "Regardless, I'm still better looking than you."

"But we're identical!"

"Not anymore," Noll's voice still held a teasing quality, though it was also quite pointed.

 _You'll be taking my place in class for quite some time while I audit university lectures._

 _But I've already missed so many of my own classes! How do you expect me to pass?!_

 _Open a book. Perhaps you might learn something._

Luella watched as Gene suddenly seemed annoyed and Noll became rather smug. She pushed Gene along and waited for Noll to follow while scolding them for 'chatting' in public. A hand on Gene's head, Luella smiled. Her gaze wandered back to Noll, who still appeared to be slightly content about whatever conversation he and his brother were sharing.

All was normal, for the Davises, and just as Luella had told her eldest son, there hadn't been any need to worry.


End file.
